1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to a multicolored game board with a plurality of squares and a method of playing a game that pertains to the history and culture of Black people. This game also contains a plurality of query cards which serve to generate game play.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
While an abundance of board games exist, none could be found which relate to the achievements, contributions, literature, activities, organizations, culture or any other aspect of the experiences of Black people.
There are some other patented games for educational and recreational purposes that utilize a board with cards that generate game play such as "Game Apparatus" U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,681, "Concept Integration Board Game" U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,479, "Question and Answer Game" U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,954 and "Problem Solving Game" U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,796.
The aforementioned patented games each utilize game boards and a method of play in which cards are used. However, the configuration of the game board for which this application is submitted is unique to this game. The questions, answers, scoring method, method of play and subject matter are different from those previously patented. In addition to intellectual game play, this game also involves physical activity.
No other game method of play, game board configuration or query cards were found to exist that were in any way similar to those for which this application is submitted. Additionally, no patent could be found that related to the subject matter of this invention.